A Call to Arms/Roleplay Archive1
Link took cover behind a tree and drew his bow. He and many other troops were told to hide and wait for the enemy to approach then ambush them before they could reach their base. If anyone made a mistake now, it would cost thousands of lives..... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Samus looked at Link. She kinda wanta to attack Ganadorf after what he had did. It was-Take that frickin' smart bomb out of her hands! ✰WolfStar✰ Link spotted the enemy approaching. He gave the hand signal for the troops not to engage. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dewott ran out and used Water Gun. "Aww poop! You suck, Dewott!" whispered Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "You moron! You have away our position!" shouted a Hylain Soldier. He was shot in the head with an arrow right after he finished his sentance. " Attack!" shouted Link. The battle began. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 00:07, September 24, 2012 Samus shot a lazer, killing one of Ganadorf's men. ✰WolfStar✰ Soon, the Hyrulean troops were overwhelmed. Most were dead already. "(Beep!)it Dewott," thought Link. "Fall back! Fall back!" shouted Link. The remaining troops began to retreat. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:53, September 24, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck Link!? I could have killed half of e'm with just my lazers!" said Samus, looking mad. ✰WolfStar✰ "You shut the (beep!) up!" shouted Link. "You don't know (beep!) about military stratagy! You and your friend just killed hundreds!" He was completly filled with anger and greif. Later.... The troops re-grouped. Only about 50 of them were left. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Samus cluched a Pokeball. Iggy had gaven Samus, Snake and Meta Knight all each a Unova Starter. She had choosen Tepig, witch she was telling Link that Tepig could kill a Reshiram. Dewott knew she was stupid on pokemon. Samus punched Dewott and muttered, "Idiot...". ✰WolfStar✰ Link was furious. "Alright!" he called to the troops. Most were injured badly. "We need to get back to friendly territory before the enemy finds us and kills us. And to all those who are not loyal to Hylain Army." He looked up at Dewott sharply. "I advise you run, Hylains hate traitors." Many other soldiers looked at Dewott with disgust. "He's a spy," whispered one of the troops to another. "Or at least he is fighting for the enemy." The other soldier nodded. "He will die; he is bound to be caught if he is a spy for Ganondorf." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 01:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim was listening to them talk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:34, September 25, 2012 (UTC) The two soldiers felt uncomfortable suddenly. --- They started traveling to Hyrule Capital. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend stopped them. "DEWOTT KNOWS NOTHING OF YOU WORLD!" he roared. He then burned them badly and flew off.-------"Yea, like he should die...." said Samus to Meta Knight over the phone. "He said killing Dewott is ok with Servine and Freeze." repiled Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "Legend! You are our enemy now!" shouted Link. "Go back to your own world now! Or I sware I'll kill you." The two soldiers had suffered such great burns, they had to be carried, for it was too painful for them to walk. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) "Ya abused Dewott.... I'd rather be pokeballed now." he roared. "Then let Iris frickin' pokeball you!" laughed Samus. Yes, Legend had never been pokeballed. He was WILD. That guy was angry, and Samus knew it. "Fine, I side with you. I already killed a few of Ganadorf's men because I was asumed. Trust me, It's true!" said Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ "Tell that to them<" growled Link, pionting at the two injured men. "I know who you are, I know your personality. I don't need another idiot to drag around." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:01, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend growled angrliy. He flew off to kill more of Ganadorf's men. ✰WolfStar✰ Night fell, and there were only half way to safety ---- "This is Patrol One Leader, do you copy?" said Sheik. He was using a devise for communication that couldn't be jammed by Ganondorf. He hid high up in a tree, out of sight. "Yes sir," said a voice through the tiny speaker. "Affirmative," said another. "Move out and scan the area," said Sheik. "Rodger that, sir," said a voice. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:17, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend returned. He was wounded alot more worst than the people he burned. Scars covered his body, and a blue diamond shape appeared on his forhead. He had lost a couple teeth and his turboblaze was going crazy. "Those people, th-h-h-h-h-ey pretty much killed me. I h-h-have-e-e-e los-s-s-st my flig-g-g-gh-h-h-h-ht." he roared with great pain. ✰WolfStar✰ "Sir, there is a dragon-like creature in our sights," said Atalanta. "Do not engage," replied Sheik. "Just report on the area." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Legend crawled towards Sheik. He could see him. ✰WolfStar✰ "Legend, go away!" said Sheik. "You always screw things up! Just buzz off!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:58, September 27, 2012 (UTC) It was obvis. Legend was dying. ✰WolfStar✰ Sheik honestly didn't care. "Sir, Atalanta has written everything we need to know down," said Itzel. "We will head south and try to find the remaining troops," said Sheik. They left the area. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Samus was happily tracking down stuff. ✰WolfStar They caught up with the remaining troops. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Why'd you leave Legend left to die!?" exclaimed Dewott. ✰WolfStar✰ "Shut up," shouted Sheik. Itzal looked down at Dewott, sympathetically. "We couldn't help him. It wasn't safe for any of us," he said. Alatanta looked at Dewott suspiciously. "If you knew that Legend, or whatever his name was, was there, why didn't you ''help him? she asked. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:26, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Uh...." he said. "'I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!! I was hired to kill him by Axey!!!'''" he burst out, crying. "AXEY!?" exclaimed Servine. ✰WolfStar✰ Not knowing who Axey was, most of the troops remained silent. "You admit you are a traitor then?" said Link, calmly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "I had to do it or else he would kill all the starters!" he said. "Lier. Don't you know like all villans are liers?" asked Samus. "Uh........Name 5." repiled Dewott. Samus ended up naming 1,000. Legend had made it their. "Ax-x-x-x-ey Suc-c-c-c-ks-s-s." he roared. ✰WolfStar✰ "Was it on purpose that you killed hundreds of your "allies" in the battle yesterday?" asked Link, rage building in his voice. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:37, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Ok, I know this is bad, but he said he wanted pokemon to rule netindo worlds and only pokemon and pokemon trainers. So I helped. But I'm not doing it again. Oh and did you know Pidove > Sewaddle?" he said. "Really.." said Samus. Legend was one hour away from death. ✰WolfStar✰ Link narrowed his eyes. "Come back with us to Hyrule, an you die," said Link. "Go back to your stupid Axey and leave us be. We are in a war, and we don't need treasonus (beep!)s like yourself. " He lead the rest of the troops back to Hyrule. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:47, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Dewott left to kill Axey. "Man I wish Iggy was here. Then we could all be healed in a flash and have older warriors be revived." said Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "Just shut your mouth!" shouted Sheik to Samus. He and Link left to report to Zelda what had happened. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 16:54, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Samus tried helping Legend. ✰WolfStar✰ Zelda nodded. "I see," she said. "How many were killed again?" "Over 250," replied Link. "Because of Dewott?" "Yes." Zelda signed. "I don't know what to do...." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Zheik, Kinda help here? Lots of soilders and a dragon were wounded during the battle." said Samus. Since Sheik and Zelda were to people now, she was either so use to calling Zelda Sheik or forgot her name, Samus callled Zelda Zheik. ✰WolfStar✰ "Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious," said Zelda, furiously. She knew she couldn't lock Samus up right away and inertigate her for treason. ''"What do I do. What so I do," ''she thought. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 23:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) "Uh..........I don't like to say bad stuff but, GANADORF has (beep!)ing been spotted by Legend when he made it to us." said Samus. ✰WolfStar✰ "That doesn't make any sense," said Zelda to Samus. "Non potest vos iustus adprehenderent eam?" asked Sheik. "Non modo id non facit, non amplius," replied Zelda. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:52, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "We-e-e-e mus-s-st ki-l-l-l-l-ll Gan-n-n-nad-d-d-or-r-r-r-r-rf." roared Legend. He was stilling following them. He was bleeding worst than before. ✰WolfStar✰ "Legend!" shouted Link. "Go see the medic and leave us alone!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 04:22, September 30, 2012 (UTC Ghirahim was walking behind Samus and Zelda.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Zelda felt like someone was watching her. She turned around sharply and screamed in fright. Link drew his sword and Sheik threw poisoned needles at Ghirahim. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Samuus shot lazers and Legend, even thought wounded, used Blue Flare. ✰WolfStar✰ Ghirahim dodged all there attacks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Samus grapped the neck of Ghirahim. "If you kill anyone here, you will fell the TRUE power of death." she said. Legend knew that was Freeze. He used his last power to fusion flare Ghirahim. Then he died. ✰WolfStar✰ "True power od death?" asked Link. "Just let her talk, none of us know what the (beep!) they've been smoking where she's from," said Sheik. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) "I ment Freeze. Legend said ever pokemon dares other pokemon about legendary's powers." said Samus. She punched Ghirahim in the face. ✰WolfStar✰ Link looked at Sheik. They both started laughing. "Het Samus!" called Link. "Are the walls moving!?" Sheik started laughing. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 15:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Samus was M.A.D. "I'll send you to (beep!), or maybe just the giant chasm so Freeze can eat you, for that Sheik!" she screamed in a rage fit. ✰WolfStar✰ Category:Roleplay Category:Archive